ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuma Ceryn
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Ceryn 'Character Last Name' Fuma 'IMVU Username' Cerynade 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' May 4, 195 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Iwagakurian 'Height' 4'10" 'Weight' 86 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Being only of 12 years old, Ceryn still had some of the naive nature of being a kid, although he would be percieved from others more mature than what his age made him to be. His calm, joking personality seemed to mesh well with the others of his class, causing no conflict or concern. Sure, every now and again he would be caught in his rare mischevious form, pulling some sort of random harmless prank on some unsuspecting victim, but he made sure to not make a habit of bringing trouble to himself. His personality flaw would be his headstrong and competetive nature, sometimes going out of his way to get what he wanted, but more often than not it would be counteracted by his patience that the conflict would be resolved without direct intervention. Valuing friendship above all, he would do what was necessary to make sure no harm came to the ones he stood with. 'Behaviour' Calm, collected, and a flirt. These are few of the words that would describe the average behaviour of Ceryn. Not much could put down the happy-go-lucky male, only being serious when the need arised. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Fuma Clan, a renowned clan who are easily recognized by the Fūma Shuriken they carry; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' Fūma Shuriken 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Stamina 'Chakra colour' White 'Databook' Databook: Fuma Ceryn 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 15 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''1 '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Fuuma Shuriken (1) Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' None 'Background Information' Ceryn's history isn't made of much, since he's only the age of 12. He hasn't done or accomplished anything that would come with notoriety and fame, the only thing that would add to that would be being part of the clan that supposedly defeated the legendary samurai Hattori Hanzo. His father was a well known jounin about the village, bringing pride to the clan name at every chance he could get (which made it seem like Ceryn would have to fill bigger and bigger shoes), while his mother was a nurse at the village hospital (which probably would explain Ceryn's natural urge to care more of others than himself). He lived with the two happily, being the only child born to them. He wasn't the star pupil at the acadamy, nor was he the class dunce. Some would say if he really tried he had the potential to become the best in his class, however Ceryn never had a reason to have that motivation, and he wasn't one to be in that type of spotlight, even though he understood most of the information put out. He has, however, been interested in what his mother does at the hospital, going there to observe her every now and again. As such, Ceryn has a basic understanding when it comes to medical procedures. 'Roleplaying Library' Acadamy Exam RP http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Exam:_Fuma_Ceryn Iwagakure Ramen Shop (1/25/13) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Iwagakure_Ramen_Shop%281/25/13%29 'Approved by:' Hojo Cassiel Soda Namikaze Category:Iwagakure Category:Genin Category:Iwagakure member